Yato Kirishiki
Yato Kirishiki is the Human/Ultra Hybrid who was from Planet O-50 toward Earth and use the Geed Riser to fight against Kaiju, Devils, Fallen Angles, and Evil Ultraman who's going to destroy the Kuoh Town and his friends. Appearance Yato Kirishiki is a average height that stands at 172 cm (5'8") and weighs at 62 kg (137 lbs). He has unruly short taupe-brown coloured hair, with bangs that reach just below his eyes. Kirishiki eyes are asparagus-green in colour. Usually after waking up, Houtarou's hair in the state of a mess. In school he wears the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which is a black blazer worn over a long-sleeved dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black ribbon around his collar, and black pants, but prefers to wear his normal black shoes and he still wears his locket around his neck under his uniform, while out of school he dresses in a rather neutral fashion. In Geed Form, same height and length from the human form,has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, or when he is enraged, they become red, has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer, has two metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest, They are more developed in Solid Burning form and seem to cover his entire body in armor, especially on the chest and shoulders, and has an Ultra Armor just like any other Ultra. When Geed charges his Wrecking Burst, it glows red in color. Personality Yato Kirishiki is an apathetic and calm person. Along with his passive demeanour, Yato seems to always "conserve energy" and never exerts effort on anything unless absolutely necessary; thus coming off as sluggard. He is shown to be a quiet student, and never concerned about things that happen around him. Despite being shown as an average high school student, he is quite intelligent and perceptive. The reason for his usual laziness is because he wishes to "save energy." Even though he is shown to be quite lazy, he never leaves his homework undone. He's considered lazy and apathetic, always living on the "gray" side, and is not interested in any activities that might waste his time and energy. He actually never intended to join any club, but his sister ordered him to join the Classics Club to save it from being disbanded. Even though he might not seem it, he's unbelievably good at solving mysteries and seems to be able to always find a solution if he gives it a thought. He has a habit of holding his bangs whenever he's thinking about a mystery. Equipment Geed Riser: ' Ultraman Geed transformation item. '''Ultra Capsules: '''Capsules that allow Ultraman Geed to change forms based on the two capsule he uses in his Riser. When not in use, he stores them in his Ultra Capsule Holder. '''Kaiju Capsules: '''Dark counterparts of the Ultra Capsules which bears the powers and physical manifestations of an Ultra Kaiju. They can also create Belial Fusion Monsters by loading two different capsules into the Riser. ' Geed Claw: 'An arm claw-like weapon used by Ultraman Geed. It is a secondary weapon for all of his Fusion Rise forms. Geed first summons this weapon during his battle against Ultraman Foulder, after the defeat of the Foulder that he has to face his fate by fighting, and finding something to protect along the way. Since then, he frequently uses it in combat. ' King Sword: A sword/staff weapon that Geed uses in combat. The King Sword can act as a reflector to block enemy attacks. While fighting without the said sword, Geed stores it at his waist. After receving Ultraman King's Ultra Capsule, Riku summoned this sword from scanning Belial and King Ultra Capsules respectively before transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. Since its acquisition, Geed uses it frequently against his enemies. Giga Finalizer (ギガファイナライザー Giga Fainaraizā) is a weapon used by Ultraman Geed in his Ultimate Final form. Its other counterpart is the Giga Battle Nizer used by Ultraman Belial. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Protagonist